


What To Expect

by itsnicenottobesoalone



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha John, Caring John, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Seriously tho not that much angst, Sherlock Worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnicenottobesoalone/pseuds/itsnicenottobesoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are expecting their first child. Sherlock is seven months pregnant and has begun nesting in the apartment. Needless to say he's panicking and being a pain like usual. John helps to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Johnlock fic I have posted to this site, though I have a few more I might post.  
> Be kind! :)

Sunlight woke John from his slumber, warm and radiant casting around the coziness of the shared bedroom. With a yawn and stretch, joints popping in relief, the army doctor extended his right arm out to feel around for his mate. When he discovered the right side of the bed was bare and somewhat cold, his senses perked, ranging out to try and pick up where Sherlock had gotten off to. Well, Sherlock and their unborn child more specifically. His nose caught the sweet smell of said individuals, inviting and comforting, wafting from the upstairs room which was several years ago John’s bedroom.   
Sherlock sat cross legged on the wood floors of the empty room, hands steepled under his chin, a contemplative look on his pale face. His eyes narrowed, looking from one section of the wall in front of him to the other scrutinizingly. He could feel the air of the flat warming, his alpha now awake and seeking him out. Ever since they became bonded, well more so since Sherlock became pregnant, John’s scent was more comforting and enticing than ever before. It was something the omega craved, more than a good case or a brutal homicide to crack. Sensing the approach of it’s father, their unborn child began kicking slightly, drawing a slightly discomforted sigh from it’s deeply thinking parent.  
Tired footsteps approached the last step, then entered the room, halting when they reached Sherlock’s sitting form. A warm and strong hand laid itself on top of messy curls. Fingers that could perform magic inside the operating room and outside as well trailed down the day’s worth of stubble on an otherwise clean and pale face. The detective let out a contented sigh, the baby inside him settling as well, both at peace with their worlds for the time being.  
The pair had been bonded for almost two years now, but together for nearly six. They had remained oblivious to each other’s affection toward one another, until Molly pushed Sherlock into taking the next step. She suggested he take the ex-doctor out for dinner, an actual dinner where they both ate. The detective was skeptical at the time, but went through with it, and the rest was history. John took Sherlock on as his partner and mate, they were married soon after, and now, two years after they bonded, they were expecting their first child. Sherlock couldn't have been more anxious.  
“I was wondering where you two had gotten off to,” John said groggily, still running his fingers gently around his mate’s jawline, “feeling okay, love?”  
Sherlock’s eyes opened slowly, a ragged exhale leaving his body as he felt the stress make itself at home in his chest again. His eyes settled again on the wall opposite them, his mind trying to make heads or tails of what he saw. John saw Sherlock’s obvious discomfort and sat down next to him, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He too looked to the wall that Sherlock was glaring holes into and saw what his mate had his sights set on; two large paint swatches, one a pale turquoise and the other a near forest green.  
They were expecting a boy in two months, December twelfth. The air in London had just gained its crisp autumn bite, the leaves had changed color and the pair could really feel the changes coming up on them. Sherlock had begun nesting and thus here they were in the bedroom that would soon become their son’s. The detective would constantly pace around the flat, more so than usual, muttering about decorations and bedding colors. Now it was coming down to the wire and they would be painting the bedroom soon. John was up for anything Sherlock chose, but that was the hard part, choosing. They had narrowed it down from fifteen colors to two, and for the last four hours Sherlock had been sitting in front of the swatches waiting for John to wake up.  
“Love?” John pressed, nudging his mate in an attempt to stir him from whatever thought he was lost in.  
“What if he hates us John.” Came the low mutter, sounding almost pained.  
“What?”  
“Please John, I’m really not in the mood for this today.” John sighed, outstretching his arms to take his omega between them. The mess of stressed curls laid against his cheek and shoulder now, their owner taking frustrated little huffs every now and again.  
“Sherlock he won't hate us. He loves us already, you know that.” John soothed, emphasizing his point by tracing his fingers lightly along the enlarged belly of his mate, receiving an affirmative kick from their son. Sherlock sighed, feeling slightly better but not by much.  
“What if we pick the wrong color for his room? What if he hates the mobile Mrs. Hudson got him? What if he—“  
“Enough. You’re being silly love. He’ll love everything, and he’ll love you too. Don't stress yourself out so much.”  
The two sat that way for a while longer, John whispering sweet nothings into his mate's ear as his restlessness subsided.  
"Thank you." Sherlock murmured, nuzzling closer to his alpha.  
"Of course love...of course."


End file.
